63: The Lilo Adventures of Brother Bear
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After the unexpected death of his brother, Kenai turns into a bear, Gary turns into an Espeon again and Tucker turns into an Eevee and they must return to normal in time. Also, another Crystal Gem has been activated. Poem: When magic and jokes come and go, there's always an accent on the do.
1. Losing a brother

The Celestian Alliance were cleaning up some dinner they had with Wallace when they retrieved a message from Cresselia come and look around the regions where Pocahontas rules. Twilight did her teleporting spell and they were in Equestria.

Later, they met up with Cresselia, Tommy, David, and their parents, "Pocahontas" and "John Rolfe". There Rarity saw that Tommy got his hair done. Behind them were 3 brothers. "These are our friends, "Sitka, Denahi, and Kenai". And these are their Pokemon, "Pidgeot, Mighthena, and Ursaring." Tommy explained.

They saw an aurora and saw spirits of those who've died. Among them were Rose Quartz, Starswirl The Bearded, and Gai Yuki.

Betty Ann saw their totem necklaces. Sitka explained that each one represents an animal and an achievement. Sitka gained an eagle of guidance, Denahi gained a wolf of wisdom and Kenai gained a bear of love. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure about it because he thinks bears are thieves.

Betty Ann remembers the Care Bears and they're not thieves.

As they were walking up to the ceremonial cave, they saw that the salmon Kenai stored was gone. He realized he didn't tighten the robe. They found a bear by the river eating the fish on top of a cliff. Denahi followed it, but Sitka, Kenai, Tommy, and David followed him. On top of the mountain, Denahi fell. Kenai, Tommy, and David helped him up while Sitka fought off the monster only for the cliff to break. Only the bear, Denahi, Kenai, Tommy, and David made it out alive.

Everyone else rushed to see if they're okay. When they try to find Sitka, they found his spear, his necklace and his coat meaning he's dead.

At the funeral, Kenai felt heartbroken and believed it was his fault Sitka his death. There he vows to avenge his brother's death. He ran off to find the bear.

Suddenly, Joy popped up from their watches and told them that an experiment is in Equestria. They wondered how are Experiments getting to Equestria. Cresselia explained that whenever a pony goes into the human world, they located an Experiment and take them there until they find them.

"Speaking of finding." Gary replied, "We need to go find Kenai before he gets hurt."

"I'll come with you, Gary," Tucker shouted.

"Darn it." Gary groaned as they rode off on Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle.

"How about we sing a song to pass the time?" Pinkie asked.

"No." Twilight and Gary answered.

"Yes," Tucker answered. "Let's sing 99 barrels of oats on the wall."

"Okay," Pinkie replied and she placed a tuning whistle in her mouth.

"99 barrels of oats on the wall, 99 barrels of oats on the wall, you take one down pass it around 98 barrels of oats on the wall." they sang much to Gary and Twilights regret.


	2. Kenai's hunt

"65 barrels of oats on the wall, 65 barrels of oats," Pinkie sang, "You take one down and pass it around, 64 barrels of oats on the wall."

Gary and Twilight were annoyed by Pinkie's singing. Suddenly, they found Kenai looking for the bear that caused Sitka's death.

"Kenai!" Gary shouted, "You can't kill the bear,"

"Watch me!" Kenai shouted, "I'll avenge his death no matter what.

Suddenly, they found a red experiment with a blue had come out of a tree.

"Experiment 110 a.k.a Squeak." Joy said.

"That's it," Gary answered.

"Hello there, my name is, "Squeak" my real name is actually, "Experiment 110" I was created by Juumba Jookiba and I can talk constantly."

They followed him on top of the mountain to find the bear in the middle of the mountain. Kenai rushed up to it and killed the bear on their sight. Then water started to come out of nowhere, Gary and Tucker decided to remove their socks and shoes in order to go near the glow. The glow turned into The Celestian lights.

From the light, animals appeared out of it. An eagle came and turned into a familiar face to Kenai.

"Sitka?" Kenai asked.

The bear turned into a spirit and Sitka brings up Kenai up to the sky. Gary and Tucker held onto him to bring him down Kenai transformed into a bear, Gary turned into an Espeon and Tucker turned into an Eevee. Denahi, Lilo, and The Midnight Society thought they disappeared.

Denahi found Kenai's staff and thought he was dead. There he ran off. The others decided to follow him to make sure he's okay.

They had to find them fast.


End file.
